Hemostasis is the normal physiological process in which bleeding from an injured blood vessel is arrested. It is a dynamic and complex process in which platelets play a key role. Within seconds of vessel injury, resting platelets become activated and are bound to the exposed matrix of the injured area by a phenomenon called platelet adhesion. Activated platelets also bind to each other in a process called platelet aggregation to form a platelet plug. The platelet plug can stop bleeding quickly, but it must be reinforced by fibrin for long-term effectiveness, until the vessel injury can be permanently repaired.
Thrombosis may be regarded as the pathological condition wherein improper activity of the hemostatic mechanism results in intravascular thrombus formation. Activation of platelets and the resulting platelet aggregation and platelet factor secretion has been associated with a variety of pathophysiological conditions including cardiovascular and cerebrovascular thromboembolic disorders, for example, the thromboembolic disorders associated with unstable angina, myocardial infarction, transient ischemic attack, stroke, atherosclerosis and diabetes. The contribution of platelets to these disease processes stems from their ability to form aggregates, or platelet thrombi, especially in the arterial wall following injury.
Platelets are activated by a wide variety of agonists resulting in platelet shape change, secretion of granular contents and aggregation. Aggregation of platelets serves to further focus clot formation by concentrating activated clotting factors at the site of injury. Several endogenous agonists including adenosine diphosphate (ADP), serotonin, arachidonic acid, thrombin, and collagen, have been identified. Because of the involvement of several endogenous agonists in activating platelet function and aggregation, an inhibitor which acts against all agonists would represent a more efficacious antiplatelet agent than currently available antiplatelet drugs, which are agonist-specific.
Current antiplatelet drugs are effective against only one type of agonist; these include aspirin, which acts against arachidonic acid; ticlopidine, which acts against ADP; thromboxane A.sub.2 synthetase inhibitors or receptor antagonists, which act against thromboxane A.sub.2 ; and hirudin, which acts against thrombin.
Recently, a common pathway for all known agonists has been identified, namely platelet glycoprotein IIb/IIIa complex (GPIIb/IIIa), which is the membrane protein mediating platelet aggregation. A recent review of GPIIb/IIIa is provided by Phillips et al. Cell (1991) 65: 359-362. The development of a GPIIb/IIIa antagonist represents a promising new approach for antiplatelet therapy.
GPIIb/IIIa does not bind soluble proteins on unstimulated platelets, but GPIIb/IIIa in activated platelets is known to bind four soluble adhesive proteins, namely fibrinogen, von Willebrand factor, fibronectin, and vitronectin. The binding of fibrinogen and von Willebrand factor to GPIIb/IIIa causes platelets to aggregate. The binding of fibrinogen is mediated in part by the Arg-Gly-Asp (RGD) recognition sequence which is common to the adhesive proteins that bind GPIIb/IIIa.
Several RGD-peptidomimetic compounds have been reported which block fibrinogen binding and prevent the formation of platelet thrombi.
European Patent Application Publication Number 478363 relates to compounds having the general formula: ##STR2##
European Patent Application Publication Number 478328 relates to compounds having the general formula: ##STR3##
European Patent Application Publication Number 525629 (corresponds to Canadian Patent Application Publication Number 2,074,685) discloses compounds having the general formula: ##STR4##
PCT Patent Application 9307867 relates to compounds having the general formula: ##STR5##
European Patent Application Publication Number 4512831 relates to compounds having the general formula: ##STR6##
Copending commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/337,920 (filed Nov. 10, 1994, Wityak et al.; published as WO95/13155, Jun. 1, 1995) discloses compounds having the general formula: ##STR7## which are useful as IIb/IIIA antagonists.
Copending commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/455,768) (filed May 31, 1995, Voss et al.) discloses compounds having the general formula: ##STR8## which are useful as .alpha..sub.v .beta..sub.3 antagonists.
None of the above references teaches or suggests the compounds of the present invention which are described in detail below.